


A secret picture (2)

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [72]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Secrets, post-season 4/serie 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock can't stop thinking about the picture he found in John's wallet...





	A secret picture (2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thepersianslipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepersianslipper/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A secret picture...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231660) by [MorganeUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK). 



> Just for you, a part 2 ;-)
> 
> Now beta-read by Notjustmom!

Since that ‘picture business’, Sherlock was thinking about John. More specifically about what it represents that he kept a picture of  _him_  in his wallet.  

_Why does he do that? We see each other every day now that he’s back home… He doesn’t need a reminder. I don’t understand… everything is dark and complicated… I don’t like it._

Sherlock suddenly recalls that a picture of the doctor daughter was also in there _.  John has one of Rosie also, but it’s normal because she’s important and that he loved her... I’ve got one of Rosie myself! Because she’s the most important little human in my life and I didn’t see her that much after… after Mary’s death. Should… should I keep a picture of him in my wallet too? Is this something that ‘friends’ do?_

A thought just pops in his head!  _And if John keeps a picture of Rosie because he loved her, does that mean that he… loved me? I hate being in the dark! I need something more tangible!_

A ping distracted him from his chain of thoughts.

> A gift, brother mine. Stop thinking and do something. MH

He opens the attachment, it was a perfect view of John looking discreetly at Sherlock. Gazing at him with admiration, adoration, lust…  love?

Sherlock smiles, his mind finally bursting with brightness.

**Author's Note:**

> Dont be shy :-) Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far.
> 
> Do not hesitate to left any secrets or B words in comment if you want me to write some :)


End file.
